FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method to reduce scaling due to freezing and thawing of concrete, particularly when a deicer is used to deice the surface of a concrete, such as sodium chloride. By the term "concrete", throughout the disclosure and claims, it is meant a concrete, particularly a surface made up of concrete, as opposed to reinforced concrete containing rebars, which is disclaimed from the present definition of concrete as used throughout the disclosure and claims.